The Moon Rises
"The Moon Rises" is a fan song written and originally performed by Internet music artist Dane "Ponyphonic" Larson for the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The song is sung by the point of view of Princess Luna while she descents into darkness, eventually becoming the villainous Nightmare Moon. The original song was posted on YouTube on year 2012; in 2016 a slightly different version performed by Kristen Calvin was posted on Ponyphonic's channel. That same year an animated video based on the new version was posted on the Duo Cartoonist YouTube Channel. Lyrics |-|2012= Now the hour has come at last The soft and fading light Has crossed the west horizon And has bidden us goodnight And what a lovely night it is To walk a moonlit field To see the softer shades That are by starlight now revealed So why is it that now, When all is quiet and at rest When candles glow and all the world Is at its very best The ponies of Equestria Should lock themselves away To shun the moon and wait instead For Sister's sunny day? In umbra Luna est Am I so wrong to wish that they Would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think That they might love me too? Why shouldn't they adore me? Is it not within my right? I'll not be overshadowed! Mine is not the lesser light! I've waited long enough now For them all to come around And though the Sun may plead and threaten, The Moon will stand her ground And all will know the wonder Of my dark and jeweled sky When all the world is wrapped In an eternal lullaby So say goodnight at this, The final setting of the sun Tomorrow dawns in darkness The nighttime has begun! Nocte! |-|2016= Now the hour has come at last The soft and fading light Has crossed the west horizon And has bidden us goodnight And what a lovely night it is To walk a moonlit field To see the softer shades That are by starlight now revealed So why is it that now, When all is quiet and at rest When candles glow and all the world Is at its very best The ponies of Equestria Should lock themselves away To shun the moon and wait instead For Sister's sunny day? In umbra Luna est Am I so wrong to wish that they Would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think That they might love me too? Why shouldn't they adore me? Is it not within my right? I'll not be overshadowed! Mine is not the lesser light! I've waited long enough now For them all to come around And though the Sun may plead and threaten, The Moon will stand her ground It comes to this at last: I will no longer yield the sky If they cannot love But one princess alone See, the Moon is rising She has come to claim the heavens for her own And all will know the wonder Of my dark and jeweled sky When all the world is wrapped In an eternal lullaby So say goodnight to this, The final setting of the sun, Tomorrow dawns in darkness; The nighttime has begun! Nocte! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images NM.jpg|Image used in the original video, art by naboolars Large.png|Image for the 2016 version, art by darkflame75 Le.png Moon.png|Cover for the animation, art by lionheartcartoon Moonrise.png Large-1.png 998139.gif Ezgif-2-b4bc764adf80.gif Ezgif-2-e5897a6d0fa5.gif Ezgif-2-f61eb2db9e0d.gif 1266763.gif Ezgif-2-47ce3fe94d4f.gif Videos The Moon Rises (Original)|2012 version by Ponyphonic The Moon Rises|2016 version by Kristen Calvin The Moon Rises. Animation|Animation Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:Fan Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:My Little Pony Fan Songs